wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Squid
Squid is a small, emerald green male SeaWing dragonet with green wings and the false dragonet set to replace Tsunami, because she was too defiant in the eyes of Morrowseer. He is the son of Nautilus (the former leader of the Talons of Peace), and his mother is unknown other than confirmation of her being in the Talons. He is smaller than the other false dragonets, about the size of a three-year-old, so he is most likely the youngest, but he has claimed that his big personality makes up for his size. Many of the other false dragonets enjoy harming him and trying to set him on fire, mostly because he is always whining and annoying them. Squid was unaware that he was a false dragonet of destiny and believed that he was the true SeaWing dragonet until Starflight arrived and broke the news to him in The Dark Secret. Personality Squid is obsessed with treasure and gold (a trait similar to many dragons), even more than fame and peace, and claims that all of the Talons are 'lame' because none of them gave him treasure. He considers Ochre, Viper, and Flame bullies, and Fatespeaker to have "lost her marbles." In addition, he often tries to lord it over the others that his father is the leader of the Talons of Peace, although this only annoys the false dragonets and usually leads to them attacking him. He is shown to be cowardly and childish when it comes to real work. He believes he is much too important, being the son of the leader of the Talons of Peace, to interact appropriately. He is confused and upset when Morrowseer sends him away, saying that his father is the leader of the Talons, and that everyone had to treat him nicely. When Morrowseer called him "small and hardly a four year old" he claimed that he "has a big personality.". Biography ''The Hidden Kingdom Squid is being beaten up in a practice fight with the other false dragonets. Nautilus brings him with him when he speaks to Morrowseer, so the others don't bite him. He is revealed to be Nautilus' son. When Morrowseer suggests letting him be a dragonet of destiny, Squid accepts with the promise of treasure. He then runs off to tell the others how important he is. In the epilogue, he is in the NightWing Kingdom, missing his father and wondering why he let them take him away. When Fatespeaker sees a "vision" regarding walrus's, Squid is shown to be rather irritated, throwing a leftover bone from Ochre's dinner at her that splatters next to Fatespeaker. The Dark Secret Squid claims that he told Fatespeaker not to wander off and he hoped that Morrowseer punished her. When the idea of replacing Fatespeaker is introduced, he asks to be the one to "push her off a cliff." He attempts to kill Starflight on Morrowseer's command, but is scared off by some NightWing guards. When Starflight attempts to persuade the SkyWing guards to change their allegiance to Blister, Squid is immediately recognized as a fraud, as he was male, and the soldiers had seen Tsunami in ''The Dragonet Prophecy, who was blue. After the NightWings kill the seventeen SkyWings, Squid decides he wants to "quit being a dragonet of destiny." In response, Morrowseer exiles him and Starflight privately thinks that a SeaWing in SkyWing territory wouldn't last a day. Fatespeaker feels horrible when he leaves. In the epilogue, it is shown that a spy for the Talons of Peace "by some miracle" found him before the SkyWings, and ushered him to his father. This SkyWing is suspected to be Avalanche, Flame's mother. Squid states to his father and Blister that he hates NightWings. He is the only living false dragonet who did not appear in The Brightest Night. Winter Turning Squid is seen practicing his stealth approach at the Talons of Peace hideout. He startles Winter, who then threatens to rip of his tail and beat him with it. He then gets sent away by Riptide for sneaking up on the guests and disobeying his orders, and flies away, muttering and whining. Family Tree Trivia * A squid is a type of sea creature like an octopus. * He was saved by Avalanche when sent off by Morrowseer in SkyWing territory. Quotes "''You're nonagashabibble."'' - Talking to Morrowseer "Would I get treasure?" - Trying to bargain with Morrowseer "Wow, I'm even more important than I thought I was. I'm the son of the leader of the Talons of Peace ''and ''a dragonet of destiny." "Can I be the one to push her off the cliff?" - When talking about getting rid of Fatespeaker "Do you get annoying prophecies all the time, too?" - Talking to Starflight "I'd rather have gold." - Talking to his father, Nautilus, about peace "Spare us!" - When Fatespeaker was about to foretell her 'vision.' "Well, I wasn’t going to eat it. We are on an island. I think someone should be able to bring me a fresh fish, considering who my father is and the fact that I’m a dragonet of destiny. I mean, really." - About NightWing carrion "Hey! Rude! You could have taken my nose off!" - After trying to sneak up on Winter "Whaaaaaaaaat." - Talking to Nautilus "Hey, I'm about six-ish." - Talking to Morrowseer and Nautilus about being a Dragonet of Destiny "They nearly killed me! Just like I said they would! I quit! I don't want to be in this prophecy anymore! There's no treasure and its boring and stupid and I'm hungry and I hate your island and I want to go home!" - To Morrowseer "By myself? But- but you wouldn't- my dad is the leader of the Talons- you have to be nice to me. You can't send me off-" - To Morrowseer "It's not fair! It's not my fault that some other SeaWing is better than me." - To Morrowseer "I hate NightWings." Gallery Typical SeaWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical SeaWing (colored), by Joy Ang SeaTransparent.png|A typical SeaWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanseawing.jpg|A typical SeaWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold SquidTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing Squid.jpg|Squid by Cloudfury SquidSpeaker.png|Squidspeaker, art by Hawky Squid copy.png|Fatespeaker and Squid, art by Hawky The False Dragonets.jpg|Squid is bottom middle Screen Shot 2014-09-02 at 4.46.53 PM.png|Squid by Queen Clam VIPER SAVE ME.png CookedSushi.JPG|By Galaxy the NightWing GreenSeaWingGer.png|The German books' SeaWing lineart colored by Heron the MudWing to look like Squid Squabblingdragonets.jpg Turtman.jpg|By JB :3 Sketch of Squid.jpg|For my book SeaWing Sigil.png|SeaWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing calamari.png|An actual squid it_s_a_squid_by_phoenix_of_pyrrhia-dayutd3.jpg|IT'S A SQUID by Phoenix-of-Pyrrhia|link=http://phoenix-of-pyrrhia.deviantart.com/art/IT-S-A-SQUID-663206439 5432.png|Squid by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Squid-703614482 25 Squid.png|Squid by xTheDragonRebornx fcc42c2b0762224d0618796ac87236075a3f7d4ev2_hq.jpg|Squid by Striiking References de:Squid fr:Poulpe Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SeaWings Category:Dragonets Category:HK Characters Category:DS Characters Category:WT Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Talons of Peace Category:False Dragonets